The Gluttonous Kitsune
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: Based on a requested pic Prince Drasil drew for me. When Ash and Elena leave kitsune! Cilan in charge of the cookies, what happens when he bites off more than he can chew? What will Ash do? Read and see :)


*One fine day, Ash decided it was a perfect sunny day to back a crapton of cookies. Trust me he has a big enough oven to do so...*

Ash: *looking through a baking book* Hmm... I think I'll make chocolate chip peanut butter cookies.

Elena: *comes in* Hey, love whatcha baking?

Ash: Oh hi, Elena. I'm baking cookies today. Wanna help?

Elena: Sure!

Ash: Ok then, you can preheat the oven and help me with the mixture.

Elena: Alright.

*so they put all the cookies in the oven and wait until they get done... until a certain kitsune comes in...*

Ash: What do you want, Cilan?

Cilan: First crack at the cookies ^^

Ash: No.

Cilan: W-what...?

Ash: I said no now go outside and chase butterflies or something.

Cilan: Ok... *sadly leaves* *thinks to himself* _I will eat those cookies before anyone else does... that'll teach him not to share..._

Elena: You didn't have to be mean. He could've had one...

Ash: Its for his own good. If he has more than one, he'll get sick. I'm just looking out for him.

Elena: Ahh, too bad he didn't see it...

*later the cookies were done and since they were too hot to eat at the moment, Ash and Elena go for a walk...*

Cilan: *pawing at a ball*

Ash: Cilan?

Cilan: *snorts at him*

Ash: Fine be mad at me, but I just need you to look after the cookies while we're gone.

Cilan: *perks up* Ok, I'll look after them.

Elena: They're in the big cookie jar in thed kitchen. We'll be back as soon as we can.

Cilan: Take your time. They won't go nowhere. *thinks* _Nowhere except my stomach!_

*soon Ash and Elena leave and once Cilan is sure he can't see them anymore, he makes his move...*

Cilan: Lets see... Elena said that they would be in a big cookie jar... *spots it* Bingo! *opens the lid and takes a whiff* Mmmm... where have you been all my life...? *eats one* Oh, Arceus! So good! *eats another and another...*

*later...*

Cilan: Cookie #55... *noms* Maybe this will teach Ash to share with me next time... hmm... how many are left? *looks and spots thirty more left* Oh well, might as well keep going... cookie #56... *barely noms on it*

?: Getting full are we?

Cilan: N-no... just taking a break... *pauses then realizes who it is* uh-oh...

Elena: Cilan... you in trouble...

Ash: *is pissed* I knew you were gonna eat them behind our back and on top of that you ate over fifty!

Cilan: *is silent*

Ash: What do you have to say for yourself?!

Cilan: S-sorry...?

Ash: Not good enough... *gets out a rope and ties his paws behind his back and ties him to a chair*

Cilan: Wait, what are you doing?!

Ash: Since you like my cookies so much... *holds one in front of his face* you're gonna stay here until you eat the last twenty nine!

Cilan: You're insane!

Ash: Quiet and open up!

Cilan: *clamps his mouth shut*

Ash: Being difficult are we? Elena! You know what to do...

Elena: *nods and pulls Cilan's tail... hard*

Cilan: *screams*

Ash: *shoves ten of the cookies into his mouth* Now chew and swallow!

Cilan: *does so; feeling sick in the process* N-no more...

Ash: Aww... but we still have nineteen left to go!

Cilan: *turns away*

Ash: Come on, lets get this over with!

Cilan: ...

Elena: *looks at him* I think hes gonna blow...

Ash: I don't think so. If he can eat over fifty cookies, then he can just polish off thirty more.

Elena: He looks a little green in the face...

Ash: *looks* Hmm... you're right... Cilan, you feel ok?

Cilan: *looks over at Ash and spews directly on him*

Ash: I'll take that as a "no"...

Elena: *unties him* I'll give him some medicine and put him to bed.

Ash: You do that, I'm gonna take a shower...

Elena: Ok *puts Cilan on his bed* Be right back with some medicine. *leaves*

Cilan: *curled up in a tight ball*

Elena: *comes back with a glass of water and a couple of tablets* Here Cilan, take these and you should feel better after a while.

Cilan: *takes the medicine* T-thank you...

Elena: No prob, now try to get some rest... *pets him and dims his room light*

*and so after biting off more than he could chew, Cilan spent the rest of the night in bed, while Ash and Elena nuzzled... and had the leftover cookies the kitsune didn't eat...*


End file.
